House of Dance
by goodgirl21
Summary: When Nina goes to the National Academy of Dance, while Eddie heads back to Anubis. How will they cope when another quest rises up. Now it's up to them, Subina, and some new friends to help them find the other Chosen One and Osirgin before the rise of Ra. Can they do it before it is too late?


**House of Dance**

**Prologue**

* * *

"Man," Nina Martin said aloud as she sat in the field of hay, "I really can't believe I'm going to the National Academy of Dance instead of my school back in England."

Her cousin-Tara Webster turned to face her with a frown on her face. "Not that I'm not happy you're coming back with us Nina, but tell us again why you're not going back to England."

Tara's blonde best friend, Kat Karamakov nodded in agreement. Nina released a sigh and laid back.

"It's just too…complicated." She said finally after thinking for a moment. Kat gave a small laugh as she looked at the girl, "And you think the academy will be any better?"

After leaning up on her elbows, she sighed tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

"No, it's just…I just can't go back okay?" She snapped at the girls. Tara and Kat gave each other questioning looks, but nodded anyway.

"Girls," Tara's mother called, "Dinner's ready!"

Being the first to stand up, Tara offered her friend and cousin a hand up. They both took a hand and heaved themselves up. The three of them then linked arms and walked up to the house.

Later that night after Tara and Kat had gone to sleep; Nina sat up in her bed with her laptop and sent an e-mail to Eddie. Biting her lip, she re-read the e-mail one more time.

* * *

_Eddie,_

_I can't explain it right now or if ever, but I have a very strong feeling that the chosen one and osirgin should be kept apart. At least for right now anyways. But anyways, my locket has to be there, it belongs there. So I'm sending it back along with a letter for you to give to Fabian. Now I know you'll try to try to talk me out of my feeling, but I just…I just can't come back. Plus I've already made plans to attend school elsewhere. Please know that I'm sorry, but I can't come back…_

_Always, Nina_

* * *

While allowing a depressed sigh leave her lips, she sent the e-mail. Then she shut off her laptop and set it on the ground. Turning on her side, she slid her hand under the pillow.

_They'll probably be over me not being there within a month. _She thought behind her closed eyelids, before she fell into a dreamless and restless slumber.

It wasn't till a week later her response came. Nina looked around and listened to see if either Kat or Tara were coming. When she was sure they weren't, she read through the e-mail.

* * *

_Nina,_

_Are you crazy? What the hell do you mean you're not coming back to school-to Anbuis house? I'm the yin in this relationship, what am I going to do without my yang? Or is it the other way around? But you get my point. What about Fabian? He's going to be heartbroken when you don't come back! And what about Amber? What is she going to do without her best American friend? And what do you mean the locket has to be here? But before we discuss that let's talk about the feeling you said you've been having. What do you mean that the chosen one and the osirgin have to be kept apart? I thought they have to be together, so the osirgin can protect the chosen one? I'm really sorry Nina, I know I have a lot of questions, but I think it's the osirgin in me._

_Eddie_

* * *

Shaking her head, Nina responded to his e-mail with one lone tear rolling down her face. Her response was one sentence.

* * *

_I'm sorry Eddie, I just can't come back._

* * *

Any further e-mails from him were ignored. She couldn't explain it right now…

Weeks passed and soon the three girls were sitting in the back of Tara's dad's old yellow camero.

"Dad, are we almost there?" Tara asked impatiently, even though she knew the answer. Her blonde best friend looked over and grinned at her. "You just wanna get back so badly so you can see," Right as Kat was about to say his name she patted Nina arm and together they sang, "_Christian._"

Even though Nina had never met or seen Christian before, she knew he was a good guy. She knew he was good guy from the way her cousin talked about him while her best friend chimed in here and there. But what really made Nina know he was good guy was the fact that her Uncle _liked _him. And for her Uncle Neil to like a guy his daughter was dating was a very big deal.

After another hour of driving, they finally pulled into the Academy's parent parking lot. Tara was practically bouncing in her seat with happiness. You could just see happiness oozing off of her. Nina and Kat laughed when she jumped out of the backseat. Then they got out of the backseat of the car. As her Uncle Neil was unloading the luggage, her Aunt Hannah was hugging all of the air out of them.

"Are sure you're going to be okay?" She asked Nina, pulling back from the bone crushing hug. The eighteen year old nodded her head, "Yes, Aunt Hannah. For millionth time I'll be fine. I'll have Kat and Tara with me."

The black haired woman nodded, letting her niece out of her embrace. "I know you will, but I worry about you just like I worry about Tara."

Snaking her arm around Nina's waist, Kat laid her head on the part Latina's shoulder.

"But unlike Tara on her first day Mrs. Webster, she'll have us and our friends."

Again, the woman nodded, "I know, I just worry."

Finally, Tara spoke up. "Well don't Mom, we got her."

After Hannah gave all the girls one last hug, she and Neil finally left. That's when Nina's smile dropped and she began to feel nervous.

"What if your friends don't like me?" She asked the duo as the three of them were walking to the dorms. Tara looked back at her cousin. No matter how brave Nina acted, Tara knew that her part Latina cousin was always scared. It had been that way ever since they were little girls and Nina lost her parents. Walking back to Nina, she looped her arm through hers, and together they walked to Kat, who did the same thing as her best friend. Together, they hauled Nina up the stairs.

"Don't worry," the blonde told the girl, "Our friends are going to love you, Nina. Besides you already won Abigail over."

"Abigail," Kat and Tara squealed, when they entered a room, Nina right behind them. Abigail turned around with a small smile on her face. And the Latina watched as the three girls shared a group hug.

"Hi Nina," Abigail said after they let go of the hug and then she offered her hand to the nervous girl, "Nice to finally meet you in person."

"Nice to finally meet you in person too," she accepted her hand. Her cousin put a hand on her shoulder, "Nina's a little nervous."

"Why? You shouldn't be you're one of the very few girls that automatically get into third year just on her audition alone. You're going to be one of the best in the year, Nina." The dark haired told her with a reassuring smile. The girl in question nodded, but she still didn't feel any better.

"So who's rooming with who?" Kat asked sitting on her suitcase. After thinking for a moment, Abigail finally turned to Nina.

"Who would you feel more comfortable rooming with?" She asked the girl. The half Latin girl shrugged her shoulders. She had roomed with both Tara and Kat back on the farm, but now she wasn't sure who the better roommate was. They both were great.

"Tara?" She looked at her cousin. Tara nodded her head with a smile, "Sure Nins."

And with a goodbye and a promise to meet for lunch later, the two cousins went to find there room.

Sitting down on her bed, Nina started to unpack her suitcases. She looked over at her cousin.

"So uh, tell me more about your friends. I mean other than Christian, Kat, and Abigail." She said. As her cousin put clothes in her drawer she said, "Well there's Ollie and he's gay."

"I've always wanted a gay friend!" Nina chimed excitedly. Tara laughed, "That's what I told Sammy when he told us he was gay!"

Tara continued, "And there's this one girl-Grace Whitney. She's not really our friend, but I'm letting you know about her because she is a backstabber and she'll try to get to you."

Nina took a deep breath. "Okay tell me more."

"The last one is Ben and it's going to be kinda awkward for a while because he's going to be mad at me and Christian." Tara told her cousin.

"Why?"

"Remember that guy I dumped over the summer so I could be with Christian when I got back?" Tara asked. Nina turned around and gasped. "That was him!?"

Her cousin nodded, with an expression on her face that made her look like she was in pain.

Finally unpacked, the two cousins went to meet up with Kat and Abigail. As the four girls were eating and talking, (Well Abigail was asking questions and Nina was answering them) a hand came over Tara's eyes.

"Guys," she said, "I think I'm going blind. Everything is dark."

Nina looked at Kat and Abigail confused as to who the Asian boy covering her cousin's eyes was.

"_Christian." _ They both mouthed. The half Latin girl nodded a grin spreading on her face. She watched as Christian leaned down and whispered in Tara's ear. Then she watched her cousin jump up and him tightly. Hugging her back just as tight if not more, Christian buried his face in her hair. That's when Kat and Abigail stood up and pulled Nina to her feet also.

"Well, we're going to leave you to it." Kat said as the couple pulled apart.

"But…" Nina started to say. But Abigail cut her off, "Reed, you remember what I said to last year?"

Christian nodded his head.

"Same goes for her," Abigail nodded toward Tara with a serious expression on her face. After Christian nodded his head again, the black haired girl turned to Nina, "Come on Nina, let's go see if we can find Ollie. And Kat and I will introduce you."

And with that, the three of them left the couple alone.

Once the three girls were out of earshot, Christian looked back down at the girl beside him. "So would you like to take a walk?"

Tara nodded and the duo started to make their way to the park…

"There you are," Abigail said as the three girls walked into the studio, where Ollie stood looking at the mirror. He turned around and walked over, giving Kat and Abigail a squeeze. Then he noticed Nina.

"Hi I'm Ollie," he said. The half Latina gave a smile and a wave, "I'm Nina Martin, Tara's cousin from the states."

He nodded his head in acknowledgement. "So you're a first year?"

"No." She shook her head and explained, "The board decided my audition was advanced enough that they put me in third year."

Ollie whistled in a low tone, "You must have some serious skills then."

Nina shrugged while Kat shook her head.

"Don't listen to her Ollie," she told him, "She's spectacular!"

"Well, I look forward to seeing you dance then." He smirked.

After hanging out all afternoon and most of the evening, they went to the common room to get some dinner. That's where they found Tara and Christian, alone talking. Walking to sit on the table in front of them, Kat pulled Nina over with her.

"Can we help you?" Christian asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Are you two back together?" Kat leaned her head into the palm of her hand. Nina laughed looking over at the blonde. "Blunt much?"

"Haven't you learned that by now?" Kat asked her. The Latina shrugged. "Guess not."

Then the blonde got up from table without an answer to her original question and bounded off in the direction of the kitchen.

Nina looked at her cousin, "This year is going to be interesting isn't it Tara?"

Tara just nodded and grinned.

"I'm sorry, but you are you?" Christian spoke up.

"Oh that's right I'm sorry. You two haven't met yet," Tara paled, "Christian, this is Nina Martin, my cousin from the states. And Nins, this is Christian Reed, my boyfriend."

Nina grinned and crossed her arms and legs. "The infamous Christian Reed, I've heard a lot about you."

"Good or bad?" Christian glanced at his girlfriend then back at Nina.

"Both." Another glance is thrown. "But mostly good though."

A sigh of relief is heard. Christian had already gained the respect of Tara's parents and her cousin. "But there were some bad points too."

May have spoken too soon…

Later that night, they were all getting ready for bed. For the next day was the first day of class. And no one wanted to over sleep and be late on the first day. But Nina was tossing in turning in light of the recent dream she was having…

* * *

_ She was back in Anbuis house more specifically the attic, and staring where the Cup of Ank was hidden. But it was like she couldn't control her body, like it was in some kind of trance. Suddenly her hand reached up and grasped the Eye of Horces that was hanging around her neck. It was lighting up. _

"_Nina," A woman's voce said. The Chosen one turned, there stood her late elderly friend, Sarah. _

"_Sarah? What are you doing here? What's going on?" She asked urgently and with a hint of depression. Walking over, the elderly put a hand on the girl's shoulder. After she had gotten Nina to calm down, Sarah then explained. _

"_My dear Chosen One, there is another."_

"_Another Chosen One," Nina asked. Sarah nodded her head, "Along with another Osirign as well. And you need to find them before the rise of Ra. Only then will you be able to defeat them. Only then will you be the most powerful and be able to stop Ra."_

* * *

_The Latina girl went to ask more, but Sarah had started to drift away and Nina's vision went blurry. Then everything went black. _

Nina rose with sweat stuck to her skin, breathing heavily. Even when she was in a different continent, they still found a way to bring her into a quest.

_What am I going to do? _She thought, putting a hand to her forehead.

* * *

**So guys welcome to my new story. Don't expect all chapter to be this long, I just had a lot to estabshlish in this chapter. And from now on I'll be switching from Nina's point of view to Tara's and then when he comes into play, Eddie.**

**Remember to favorite, follow, and review.**

**Q: What do you think is going to happen now?**


End file.
